


Baking Memories

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Christmas used to be your favorite time of the year, but years and the loss of a loved one changes that until you meet Steve Rogers.Warnings: Fluff filled story with Steve x ReaderWord Count: 412Author’s Notes: This is for @sebs-potato and @until-theend-oftheline Kari and Ida’s 12 Days of MCU Christmas Feedback is much appreciated. Hope you like it.





	Baking Memories

For as long as you could remember Christmas was your favorite time of the year.  Every year while growing up it was a tradition that you and your mother would spend the week before Christmas by pulling out all the decorations you owned and spent it decorating the house while playing your favorite carols in the background.  After all of that was done you and your mother would head to the local grocery and gather the ingredients needed to do your annual Christmas baking. 

 

The smell of cinnamon, vanilla and other spices permeated the air filling the house with delicious aromas as you and your mother spent the day in the kitchen making cookies, candies, and every possible flavor of pie imaginable to give as gifts for your family, friends, and neighbors.  It was those moments that you cherished the most with your mother. 

 

Slowly over the years as you grew older those traditions changed, work got in the way and you found less and less time to spend with your mother.  You were lucky to find time to put up your decorations and the enormous amount of baking turned into buying some generic store bought pie for the table.  Then your mother got sick and you found yourself spending more of your time in hospitals until that day your mom would lose the fight. Once your mom passed away the joys of Christmas disappeared and it was no longer your favorite time of the year.   

 

You found yourself almost resenting the holidays and spending more and more time alone.  Then two years after your mom’s passing, you were on your way to work you stopped at your favorite cafe where you ran into Steve Rogers.  The two of you hit it off immediately talking about your childhood and your fondest memories of your moms. From there the two of you were inseparable and before you knew it the Christmas season was upon you once more.  This year though instead of feeling the sadness of losing your mom and best friend you were filled with joy and a new found love. Meeting Steve was the best thing that had happened to you since your mother’s passing and being with him reminded you of what you loved most about the holiday season.  Before you knew it you were pulling out those old decorations and singing along to your favorite carols as your home was filled with those familiar aromas of cinnamon and vanilla. 


End file.
